


Not Much of a Reader

by trascendenza



Category: Aquaman (2006)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespeare isn't exactly Arthur's idea of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much of a Reader

You expect to be bored—after all, every time you were forced to read something in school you were ready to poke your eyes out by about the third sentence and, mysteriously, when it came time for you to turn in the essays, you'd be out swimming. So when you settled in to your bunk to read, you'd made yourself amply comfortable in preparation for nodding off quickly: the pillows were fluffed, the shades were down, and your inflatable pillow was freshly filled. (Some kids slept with stuffed animals—you slept with a plastic pillow full of seawater. It's a wonder you turned out as normally as you did.)

But after the first page, you can't put it down. The language is weird, but once you get into it you don't really notice. You're rooting for Hal from his first line and there are a couple of times you catch yourself laughing out loud; when your cell phone rings you nearly jump out of your skin.

"Hello?" You say breathlessly, half-in and half-out of your bunk, the pages fluttering closed behind you.

"Wait until you get to part two. Gets real dramatic."

"McCaffery? How did you know—?" You look at your phone suspiciously and you could swear you hear him laughing on the other end. "Now that's just freaky."

"Keep reading," he commands. A second later the line goes dead.

You sit back on your bed, shaking your head. "Huh. I hope he teaches me to do that."


End file.
